


Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, MatsuHana)

by SpaceJammie



Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: ..This is a bonus scene for Our Two Hearts In Ashland. To be read after the main fic...
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Our Two Hearts In Ashland AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Our Two Hearts In Ashland (bonus content, MatsuHana)

It was barely past midnight.

Takahiro was standing in his and Issei's bedroom. They had just gotten home after the final performance of the stage play, and Takahiro was feeling sentimental as he looked at the photos that covered a large portion of the bedroom wall. He held his phone up as a light source since the room was dark. 

In the middle of the photograph wall was a large print of a picture that had been taken the week before, from after the first performance. Takahiro and his friends all they sat on the stage together for the photo. They were smiling and laughing; the moment that had been captured contained joy, friendship and love. 

Takahiro let out a sigh and went over to sit on his side of the bed. Issei was already asleep; he just really couldn't stay up past 10pm very easily. Unfortunately for him, Takahiro needed to talk and it couldn't wait. 

"Mattsun," Takahiro said, shaking his boyfriend's shoulder. 

Issei hummed but didn't open his eyes. 

"You know…. Satori hasn't slept here since he and Wakatoshi started dating. He's probably going to move out. Our little cherry boy is a cherry man, now," Takahiro said with a mix of pride and sadness. 

"Mhm. Cherry man," Issei mumbled sleepily. 

"Everything's going to be different when we graduate. Do you think we're going to stay friends, us and everyone else? Now that we don't have plays to keep us together?" Takahiro asked. He bit at his lower lip, feeling worried about the future. He loved his friends; he didn't want to drift apart from them. 

Another soft hum was Issei's response. 

Takahiro elbowed Issei, and did so a little harder than necessary. "Aren't you worried about losing all our friends, Mattsun?!"

Issei groaned in pain and rubbed a hand over the sore spot. Then he rolled over to face his boyfriend, peeking an eye open. 

Takahiro repeated his question in a soft voice. "Aren't you worried about losing our friends?"

Issei reached up and pulled Takahiro down into his arms. His voice was quiet from his sleepy state. "I'm not worried. You know why?"

"Why?" Takahiro asked while pressing his face into Issei's chest. 

"Because we've all been friends for a long time. It's not going to dissolve just because we're no longer in a drama club together. Besides, I work with Daichi and Hajime, remember? We'll see them a lot, even after we graduate."

Takahiro's voice was muffled against Issei's chest. "Yeah, but when people graduate from high school or college, they go off into the world and grow up. Then they grow apart from their old friends while they're at it."

Issei grabbed the sides of Takahiro's face and made it so they were looking directly at each other, though it was too dark to really see each other that well. "I promise we're not going to lose our friends, okay?"

"That doesn't seem like a promise you can keep," Takahiro replied sourly.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever broken a promise before?"

Takahiro shook his head. Issei never made a promise he couldn't keep, and that was actually surprisingly reassuring in this situation. Takahiro knew that Issei wouldn't make a promise lightly.

Issei laid his head back down and let out a sleepy sigh as he closed his eyes. "I'm going to sleep, and you should too. It's going to be a lot of work to take the set apart tomorrow."

"One more thing?" Takahiro whispered. 

A slightly exasperated hum came from Issei.

Takahiro grinned and pressed a kiss to Issei's lips; just a quick one. "Thanks for helping me feel better."

Issei kept his eyes closed as he smiled and pulled Takahiro down for another kiss. "That's my job. Part time construction worker, part time boyfriend comforter."

"I might need full time comfort if Satori actually moves out. I'm going to get lonely. And who will I pull pranks on without him here?" Takahiro asked playfully as he moved to roll off of Issei and lay beside him. 

"Guess I'll quit the construction job and switch to full time comfort person and prank receiver," Issei deadpanned as he rolled over and settled in to go to sleep. 

Takahiro chuckled at Issei's joke. Then he heard his phone beep from an incoming text, so he rolled over to check it. It was a group text from Tooru, sent to Takahiro, Satori, Koushi, Kenma, and Keiji.

**From Tooru:**

_Hajime proposed!!!!!!!!!!! You five are going to be my… men of honor or whatever! I'm freaking out!_

**From Suga:**

_Congratulations!! Hurry up and come home so I can hug you!_

**From Satori:**

_Omg that's so great!!! I'm happy for you two!_

**From Kenma:**

_Cool, congrats_

**Keiji** :

_Do you mean groomsmen? Congratulations, Tooru. Let me know what help you need with planning._

Takahiro smiled as he typed a congratulatory response and sent it. Then he glanced at Issei as an idea came to his mind. He elbowed the sleeping man once again. 

Issei let out an irritated groan. "What, babe?"

"Are we going to get married someday?" Takahiro asked in a serious voice. 

That seemed to jolt Issei awake. He rolled over and looked at Takahiro as he responded. "What?"

"Tooru and Hajime are engaged. He proposed tonight, I guess. And I was just thinking… do you want us to get married?"

Issei spoke slowly. "Do _you_ want us to get married?"

Takahiro grinned impishly. "I mean, yeah. Then I'd know you're really mine."

"You don't think I'm yours already?" Issei asked. He was too tired to keep up with the speed of the conversation. 

"I mean, mine _forever_ ," Takahiro replied as he cuddled up against Issei. 

Issei was studying Takahiro's face quietly. Finally, he cleared his throat. "I already consider myself as yours forever. So yeah, we can get married."

"Okay, cool," Takahiro said with a satisfied smile. "But think up a nice way to ask me, or I might change my mind."

Issei started laughing, and it was very much from delirious exhaustion. "You brat! You should ask me better, it was you who just proposed."

"I didn't propose, I just asked if you wanted us to get married," Takahiro quipped with a smirk.

Issei rubbed a hand over his face as he yawned. "That's literally what a proposal is, but fine. If you let me go to sleep now, I promise to come up with a great way to propose to you."

Takahiro grinned and got under the covers. "I won't wake you up again! Love you, goodnight!"

"Love you, too," Issei mumbled as he rolled over and pulled the blanket up over his head. 


End file.
